gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Osha
Osha is a recurring character in the first and second seasons. She is played by guest star Natalia Tena and debuts in "A Golden Crown." Osha is a wildling, now in service to House Stark at Winterfell. Biography Background Osha is a wildling, one of the 'free folk' who live north of the Wall. She worships the Old Gods of the Forest and is knowledgeable about the mythical creatures found in the far north.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Stark - Osha entry Season 1 Osha joins Stiv and Wallen to form a band of wildlings. They flee south and abandon their service to Mance Rayder. They cross the Wall and travel into the Wolfswood north of Winterfell. They chance upon Bran Stark and try to steal his horse. Robb Stark intervenes, killing Wallen and disabling Osha. Stiv holds Bran at knifepoint, but is shot in the back by Theon Greyjoy. Osha surrenders to Robb and is taken to Winterfell."A Golden Crown" Osha is put to work as a servant. Theon is irritated when she refuses to call him, "My lord," especially when she correctly points out that his father is still alive so he is not entitled to the honorific yet. Maester Luwin sends Theon away and asks Osha why she was south of the Wall. She replies that there were things sleeping under the ice which are not sleeping any more. Luwin is skeptical of her claims."You Win or You Die" Osha goes to Winterfell's godswood to pray to the Old Gods of the Forest, and finds Bran there. She tells him that north of the Wall, the old gods are the only gods. She also says that Robb is leading his army in the wrong direction. The true enemy lies to the north, beyond the Wall, not the south. When Hodor passes by naked, Osha remarks he must have giants' blood in him, and tells Bran that giants - and worse - exist north of the Wall."The Pointy End" Bran dreams that he saw his father Ned in the catacombs of Winterfell. Osha carries Bran into the tombs to check. Once inside they are surprised by Shaggydog and find Rickon there too: he has had the same dream. When they emerge from the tomb Luwin tells the boys that their father has been killed."Fire and Blood" Season 2 Bran dreams that he is Summer, seeing the world through the direwolf’s eyes as he stalks through the Godswood and looks up at the Red Comet. He goes to the pool next to the Heart Tree and looks down at his reflection. The next day Bran has Hodor carry him out to the Godswood; Osha accompanies them and finds a plant that can be used to make a pain relieving tea. She asks Bran if he has had more strange dreams and he claims that he does not dream at all. He changes the subject to the comet, saying that he has heard men say it is an omen favouring Robb in the War. Osha says that she has heard people say the comet is Lannister red and favours their enemies and that she heard a stable boy say the comet was blood red and marked the death of Eddard. Hodor kneels by the pool and Osha helps Bran to the ground by its edge, affectionately stroking his hair. She tells him that stars do not fall for men and that a red comet signifies dragons. Bran stares at his reflection in the water and asserts that dragons are extinct."The North Remembers" Ser Rodrik Cassel enters the Great Hall calling for Bran. He reports that Torrhen’s Square is under siege. Luwin is shocked, remarking that Torrhen’s Square is just 14 leagues away and wonders how the Lannisters have reached so far north. Osha listens intently as she lights candles at the back of the room. Ser Rodrik speculates that it could be a raiding party led by the Mountain or a group of sellswords. Bran says that they must help their bannermen. Rodrik nods agreement and says that even with most of their forces fighting for Robb he can gather 200 decent men. Maester Luwin wonders if Rodrik needs to take so many and Bran cautions that they must protect their bannermen if they expect their bannermen to protect them. Rodrik smiles at the boy’s wisdom and Bran orders him to leave as soon as he has his men. Rodrik confidently says that it will not take long because southerners do not do well in their territory."The Ghost of Harrenhal" Hodor carries Bran across to the stables. Osha walks with them and Bran questions her about the significance of his dreams. She tells him to ask Luwin and he says that he already has to no avail. Luwin has never heard of a three-eyed raven. Osha says that must make the dream meaningless and Bran accuses her of lying. She warns him not to call her a liar despite his status. Bran asserts that she knows the meaning and she says that she did not say otherwise. Hodor and Osha help Bran into the saddle. Bran says that she did not give him an honest answer and she quibbles that it is not the same as being a liar. Bran says that it is not far off. Osha establishes that his dreams have featured the three eyed raven. She reminds Bran that he told her that he had no dreams when they visited the Godswood and says that he is the liar. He can only smile. She presses him about his recent dreams. He reports dreaming that the sea flooded Winterfell and drowned his people including Ser Rodrik. Osha reassures him that the sea is hundreds of miles away and hurries to take her basket of potatoes to the kitchens. Bran asks her what they say about the three eyed raven north of the Wall. She refuses to answer, saying only that they say all kinds of crazy things beyond the Wall. Appearances Image gallery Stiv and Osha.jpg|Osha with Stiv in the Wolfswood in "A Golden Crown". Theon and Osha.jpg|Theon hassling Osha in "You Win or You Die". Luwin-osha.png|Osha tells Maester Luwin about the White Walkers in "You Win or You Die". Quotes 'Maester Luwin: 'The things you speak of, they've been gone for thousands of years. 'Osha: '''They wasn't gone, old man. They was sleeping...and they ain't sleeping no more. In the books In the ''Song of Ice and Fire novels Osha is a capable spearwife and raider who becomes a servant of the Starks at Winterfell. See also * Osha at A Wiki of Ice and Fire References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Wildlings Category:Smallfolk